Juicy Cherries
by Rocky and CG
Summary: Languages are good, except when you can't understand each other. Which is exactly what happens to the Slayers gang one morning.
1. Cerises Juteuses

Tower of Bable  
  
(Thank you www.freetranslation.com)  
  
It was around eight am when the chaos began, when Lina came down for breakfast.  
  
Lina sat down and addressed her friends. "¡Buenos días, todos! La señora, quiero el desayuno especial, por favor."  
  
Gourry, Zel and Amelia gave Lina a weird look.  
  
"Che lei dicono, Lina?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
Amelia looked over to Zelgadis, confused by what he said. "Herr Zeldagis, warum sind Sie, der einer verschiedenen Sprache spricht?"  
  
"Tout ce que je sais c'est que mon manuscrit dit que j'ai besoin de dire 'les cerises juteuses' un lotissement." Gourry added.  
  
Lina scratched the back of her head. ¿ "Qué's su problema, los tipos? ¿Significo, hicimos no hizo ya una película como esto donde nosotros no podríamos entender uno al otro?"  
  
"Peux-je recevoir quelques cerises juteuses avec mes crêpes?" Gourry asked the very confused waitress.  
  
Zelgadis buried his face in his hand. "Perché fa le cose strane succedono sempre a me quando sono intorno queste persone?"  
  
"Herr Zelgadis." Amelia tried to calm him down. "Ist bitte nicht aufgeregt. Ich bin sicher dieser Ereignis vorbeigehen an."  
  
Lina rubbed her temples. "Esto no nos ayuda un pedacito. Qué nos podría haber causado a cada hablamos un idioma diferente?"  
  
Gourry looked over to Lina. "Hé Lina, je me demande, peut-être nous parlons une langue différente à cause de ceux-là." Gourry was cut off.  
  
"Jeg ser De guys smitter med forbannelsen også. "  
  
Everyone looked up to see Xelloss and did a double take. "Xelloss?"  
  
"Ja! Glad De hus meg." He smiled cheerfully.  
  
Zelgadis pointed his finger accusing at Xelloss. "Ho scommesso lei sono dietro questo complotto."  
  
"Umm," Xelloss tilted his head. "Jeg har ikke noen ide hva De er ordspråk."  
  
Zelgadis started to yell. "Ehi! Risponderme già!"  
  
Since Xelloss couldn't understand Zelgadis, Xelloss ignored him. "Gjør noen taler mitt språk?"  
  
Zelgadis started to yell. "Ehi! Risponderme già!"  
  
"Sagen was Sie, Herr Xelloss?" Amelia asked.  
  
Lina sat back in her chair. "Esto es injustificado. Ninguno de nosotros entiende uno al otro."  
  
"Ah!" Gourry chimed. "Il y a quelques cerises juteuses là-bas!"  
  
Lina hit Gourry's head. ¡ "Dije que yo no lo entiendo! O usted. O usted. O usted."  
  
Amelia looked down. "Fraulein Lina, warum Sie so böse sein?"  
  
Zelgadis kept his eyes on Xelloss. "So che lo è, Xelloss. Lei è venuto appena qui deriderci sono sicuro."  
  
Xelloss held up his hands. "Zelgadis, jeg taler ikke Deres språk "  
  
Gourry looked around. "Fait n'importe qui sait quand nous recevrons cerises plus des juteuses?"  
  
"Gourry, se calló!" Lina barked at him.  
  
Xelloss giggled. "Hvorfor er De slik gal, Lina? Er ikke dette store, snakker De dårlig om Deres venner og de vet aldri hva De er ordspråk? Er her et eksempel. Zelgadis, ..."  
  
Zelgadis stood up. "Lei non è meglio parlare del me."  
  
Gourry waved his hand. "Vraiment, les gars, si nous pourrions seulement reçoit quelques cerises juteuses, il fera tout est le beau."  
  
He was struck down by Lina. "Dije usted callarse."  
  
Amelia pointed at Lina. "Fraulein Lina, hören auf, um so zu werden, um zu Herr Gourry zu bedeuten. Er versucht nur, mit uns zu sprechen."  
  
"Yo no entiendo cualquiera de usted!" Lina yelled.  
  
"Hören auf, böse, Fraulein Lina zu werden!" Amelia yelled back.  
  
"Lo Xelloss, so che lei sono dietro questo." Zelgadis yelled at Xelloss.  
  
"Jeg sagt I ikke taler Deres språk." Xelloss said.  
  
"Cerises juteuses! Cerises juteuses!" Gourry repeated again and again.  
  
The argument continued for another minute before the chef came by their table. "Excuse me."  
  
The gang turned their head towards the chef. He was speaking a language they all understood. "I'm sorry about this.but it appears some magically juicy cherries got into the food last night. It makes you speak a different language. The only way to cure yourself is to continue to eat juicy cherries until you start to speak a language you understand." He held out a bowl of juicy cherries.  
  
Gourry gave a cheer of triumph. "J'ai dit que vous ez étiez les cerises juteuses qui ceci ont fait! Mais vous avez écouté? Aucun "  
  
Lina looked over to him. "Yo todavía no entiendo una palabra que usted dicen ."  
  
Xelloss winked. "Før vi kurerer oss, instruert jeg jeg sier: Det er en hemmelighet."  
  
So the group all ate juicy cherries until they started speaking a language they all understood.  
  
The End.  
  
Lina-Spanish Zel-Italian Amelia-German Gourry-French Xelloss- Norwegian  
  
Author's Notes: I did direct translations from www.freetranslation.com so the grammar in the foreign languages may not be accurate. I am well aware of this and you don't have to tell me.  
  
If you want translations though, go to the next 'chapter'. 


	2. Translations

Tower of Bable  
  
(Thank you www.freetranslation.com)  
  
It was around eight am when the chaos began, when Lina came down for breakfast.  
  
Lina sat down and addressed her friends. "Good morning, everyone! Madam, I want the breakfast special, please."  
  
Gourry, Zel and Amelia gave Lina a weird look.  
  
"What are you saying, Lina?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
Amelia looked over to Zelgadis, confused by what he said. "Mr. Zeldagis, why are you speaking a different language?"  
  
"All I know is that my script says I need to say 'juicy cherries' a lot." Gourry added.  
  
Lina scratched the back of her head. "What's your problem, guys? I mean, didn't we already make a movie like this where we couldn't understand each other?"  
  
"Can I get some juicy cherries with my pancakes?" Gourry asked the very confused waitress.  
  
Zelgadis buried his face in his hand. "Why do weird things always happen to me when I'm around these people?"  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia tried to calm him down. "Please don't be upset. I'm sure this event will pass."  
  
Lina rubbed her temples. "This doesn't help us one bit. What could have caused us to each speak a different language?"  
  
Gourry looked over to Lina. "Hey Lina, I wonder, maybe we're speaking a different language because of those." Gourry was cut off.  
  
"I see you are infected with the curse as well."  
  
Everyone looked up to see Xelloss and did a double take. "Xelloss?"  
  
"Yes! Glad you remember me." He smiled cheerfully.  
  
Zelgadis pointed his finger accusingly at Xelloss. "I bet you're behind this plot."  
  
"Umm," Xelloss tilted his head. "I have no idea what you're saying."  
  
Zelgadis started to yell. "Hey! Answer me already!"  
  
Since Xelloss couldn't understand Zelgadis, Xelloss ignored him. "Does anyone speak my language?"  
  
"What are you saying, Mr. Xelloss?" Amelia asked.  
  
Lina sat back in her chair. "This is pointless. None of us understand each other."  
  
"Ah!" Gourry chimed. "There are some juicy cherries over there!"  
  
Lina hit Gourry's head. "I said I don't understand you! Or you. Or you. Or you."  
  
Amelia looked down. "Ms. Lina, why must you be so angry?"  
  
Zelgadis kept his eyes on Xelloss. "I know it's you, Xelloss. You just came here to taunt us I'm sure."  
  
Xelloss held up his hands. "Zelgadis, I do not speak your language."  
  
Gourry looked around. "Does anyone know when we'll get more juicy cherries?"  
  
"Gourry, shut up!" Lina barked at him.  
  
Xelloss giggled. "Why are you so mad, Lina? Isn't this great, you can talk bad about your friends and they will never know what you're saying? Here's an example. Zelgadis."  
  
Zelgadis stood up. "You better not be talking about me."  
  
Gourry waved his hand. "Really, guys, if we could just get some juicy cherries, it will all be fine."  
  
He was struck down by Lina. "I told you to shut up."  
  
Amelia pointed at Lina. "Ms. Lina, stop being so mean to Mr. Gourry. He's only trying to talk to us."  
  
"I don't understand any of you!" Lina yelled.  
  
"Stop being angry, Ms. Lina!" Amelia yelled back.  
  
"Xelloss, I know you're behind this." Zelgadis yelled at Xelloss.  
  
"I said I do not speak your language."  
  
"Juicy cherries! Juicy cherries!" Gourry repeated again and again.  
  
The argument continued for another minute before the chef came by their table. "Excuse me."  
  
The gang turned their head towards the chef. He was speaking a language they all understood. "I'm sorry about this.but it appears some magically juicy cherries got into the food last night. It makes you speak a different language. The only way to cure yourself is to continue to eat juicy cherries until you start to speak a language you understand." He held out a bowl of juicy cherries.  
  
Gourry gave a cheer of triumph. "I told you it was the juicy cherries that did this! But did you listen? No."  
  
Lina looked over to him. "I still don't understand a word you're saying."  
  
Xelloss winked. "Before we cure ourselves, I've been instructed I have to say: It is a secret."  
  
So the group all ate juicy cherries until they started speaking a language they all understood.  
  
The End.  
  
Lina-Spanish Zel-Italian Amelia-German Gourry-French Xelloss- Norwegian 


End file.
